1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative ornamental panel mounting technology and more particularly, to a fastening device for fastening a decorative ornamental panel in a wall rapidly and firmly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to the requirements of the fashion aesthetic, upholstery also emphasizes practical function. In order to achieve the layout of imagery patterns, decoration materials must be firmly mounted. For example, male and female connection members are commonly used to affix seat cushions, wall decorative ornamental panels, or ceiling plates. However, according to conventional designs, male and female connection members are used with screws to affix decorative ornamental panels to the object to be decorated by the decorative ornamental panels. However, if one mounting screw hole is not in perfect alignment, it is necessary to drill a new hole for mounting, complicating the installation operation.
Further, because regular male and female connection members are commonly made of plastics, the engagement force between a male connection member and a mating female connection member is low. Further, during a dismounting operation, detaching a male connection member may cause the mating female connection member to be pulled out of place, resulting in component damage. Further, after having been frequently mounted and dismounted, the tolerance between the male connection member and the mating female connection member will be expanded due to overfriction, affecting further matching stability and strength.
Further, in some cases, the decorative ornamental panel must match the mounting wall perfectly without any clearance, preventing shaking and vibration loosening. However, conventional designs do not allow relative adjustment to eliminate clearance between the decorative ornamental panel and the mounting wall, therefore, conventional designs cannot meet the actual requirements.